megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Heatblast
Heatblast (ヒートブラスト, Hītoburasuto) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. "I burn... like a ring of fire" :—Heatblast. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): David Kaye (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Jason): Steve Blum (English), Taketora (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Kevin): Charlie Schlatter (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Gwen): Grey DeLisle (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Heatblast Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. In Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. His voice sounds like Ghost Rider, a Marvel Comics Superhero. Four year old Heatblast looks the same as ten year old Heatblast, but with a much thinner body, oversized head and much higher-pitched voice. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers instead. Ben's Heatblast is shorter and much less muscular then Jason's Heatblast. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Jason as Heatblast Jason's Heatblast closely resembles Alan, only not as skinny and slightly altered. He is taller and more muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilted up. Like Ben's, his Heatblast wears the Hypetrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10,000 as Heatblast Heatblast looks similar to his original series design, but this version sports two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders and his chest and body are bigger. Gwen as Heatblast Heatblast is leaner, her chest is larger, and her face is longer and more curved. Her forearms are considerably skinnier than Ben's Heatblast. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Attributes: Gallery File:Heatblast_omniverse_official.png|Jason as Heatblast. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Heatblast (RAT Timeline) *Charcoal Man Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches, as shown when he did so when fighting Vilgax in Secrets. Heatblast can breathe fire, as shown in Tourist Trap, when he breathed fire and trapped the Megawhatts in a glass bowl. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank in Viktor: The Spoils, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar in Secrets, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. In Don't Drink the Water, when 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Powers *'Pyrokinesis': *'Pyro Immunity': *'Cryo Immunity': *'Flight' (via Propulsion): *'Limited Terrakinesis': *'Cryokinesis' (cold virus): Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Speed' (via Propulsion): Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, and will take a considerable long time to heat up and use his fire abilities properly again. flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "unfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. As seen in Destroy All Aliens, due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See Also *Heat Jaws (fusion of Ripjaws and Heatblast) Notes & Trivia *Heatblast was the first alien Ben ever transformed into. Category:Pyronites Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens